You and Me
by Pri
Summary: Yuki/Machi - Uma noite de chuva, e a falta de luz.


Nota da Autora: Esse ficlet é bobo, fluffy, e coberto de mel. Eu queria muito escrever algo legal para presentear minha amigona Li... Mas saiu isso. ;______;

Espero que ela goste mesmo assim, foi feito de coração.

Li, Feliz Aniversário!!!!!!!!! *aperta até mudar de cor* Minha amiga de todas as horas, de tantos conselhos, de tantos porres (virtuais, claro... u.u)! XD Te adoro muito, muito! Que a nossa amizade dure muitos anos! E que vc venha me visitar um dia, para bebermos muita caipirinha, darmos muita risada, e paquerarmos muitos gatinhos! ^__^

Obrigada Kit por revisar!!! Vou pensar no seu caso! ^^

Ah, e o título é inspirado na música You and Me, da banda Lifehouse. Sim, é a mesma música que eles escutam!

Disclaimer: Fruit Basket e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eu não conseguiria ser tão cruel com o Momiji! T.T

**You and me**

O som dos carros passando ao longe. A chuva batendo forte no vidro da janela. O tic-tac abafado do relógio, provavelmente coberto por alguma peça de roupa, em algum canto da casa. A respiração dela baixa e ritmada, junto à dele.

Aquele era o som da felicidade.

Yuki sorriu de leve àquele pensamento. Ok, estava sendo piegas. Mas ele se permitia ser piegas em uma noite como aquela. Fria, chuvosa, perfeita.

Fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar quando tudo aquilo tinha começado. Mas era difícil. Era quase impossível apontar um dia, uma data, o momento específico em que se apaixonara por ela. Era como se aquele sentimento sempre estivesse estado ali, o amor que sentia por Machi.

Tentou lidar com ele, tentou negá-lo. Não podia se apaixonar por ninguém. Ela não merecia carregar com ele o fardo daquela maldição. Ele não queria que ela sofresse como ele sofria. Mas um dia ele viu um Mogeta em uma vitrine, e soube que tinha que fazer aquilo. Soube que não poderia ser feliz se guardasse aquilo só para si. Yuki precisava confessar seus sentimentos, mesmo que não fosse retribuído.

E pela primeira vez na vida, não pensou muito. Agiu por impulso. Comprou o presente, e ligou para ela. O presente perfeito, a ocasião perfeita. Precisava fazer aquilo logo, antes que perdesse a coragem.

E não se arrependeu...

Lágrimas, confissões, mãos dadas. O dia mais perfeito de sua vida. Mal sabia ele que as coisas podiam ser ainda melhores.

Mas ele queria mais. Queria ser aceito como realmente era. Maldito egoísmo, mas era importante, mais do que queria acreditar. Ser amado e aceito, mesmo com todos os seus defeitos, mesmo com a maldição que carregava. Precisava saber se Machi estava disposta a retribuir o amor que tinha por ela. Precisava ter certeza que ela o aceitaria, mesmo conhecendo o segredo que ele carregava.

Dessa vez, porém, não agira por impulso. Pensara muito antes de ligar, de chamá-la para conversar. Na verdade, nem sabia o que iria dizer para ela: "Oi, eu sou dominado pelo espírito ancestral do Rato do Zodíaco" não parecia a frase ideal. Ela não acreditaria. Pensaria que era uma piada. Mas ele não queria ter que abraçá-la para provar. Tinha vergonha de sua forma, e sabia que ela ficaria assustada. Fugiria provavelmente. Nunca mais falaria com ele.

Mas, novamente, tinha que fazer isso, precisava saber. Encheu-se de coragem, e ligou para Machi, marcaram um encontro. Enquanto esperava por ela, e ensaiava mentalmente o que diria, começou a se sentir estranho. Era como se estivesse perdendo alguém, algo que estava sempre com ele... E no momento que ela apareceu, ele se libertou. O espírito do rato partiu, e levara com ele a maldição.

Seu primeiro instinto foi o de chorar, chorar a perda, chorar de alegria, chorar de alívio. Pobre Machi, provavelmente não entendeu nada quando o viu chorando daquela maneira... E toda a conversa que ele tinha ensaiado para dizer a ela, não tinha mais propósito.

Mas agora ele tinha outros planos para aquele encontro...

E de uma maneira que ele achou que só seria possível em seus sonhos, ele a abraçou. O seu primeiro abraço. A partir daquele maravilhoso momento, ele podia abraçá-la quando quisesse, como quisesse. E foi o que ele fez. Um abraço apertado, cheio de emoção, e um beijo suave marcaram o início de uma nova fase em sua vida.

E ele achou que sua felicidade estivesse completa. Mas ainda estava enganado (e como ele se enganava fácil!).

Todos os momentos que passavam juntos eram sempre perfeitos. Aos poucos, iam perdendo a timidez um com o outro, e trocando confissões, carinhos. Machi era diferente das outras meninas. Clichê, mas totalmente real. Ele se sentia completamente à vontade com ela, para falar, rir, brincar, expressar o que sentia. Coisas que ele nunca fez com ninguém antes, talvez, só com Tohru. E ainda assim, com Machi era mais real, mais íntimo, mais ele. Ela o entendia como ninguém, às vezes melhor que ele mesmo. E mesmo quando ficava em silêncio, apenas olhando para ele, era como se estivesse dizendo muitas coisas. Tudo que ele precisava ouvir era seu silêncio.

O problema (porque sempre havia um, claro) era cada vez mais controlar os seus hormônios... E como foi difícil admitir que o problema era esse! Talvez lidar com a maldição tivesse sido mais simples... O controlado Yuki, o Príncipe do Gelo Yuki, sendo vencido por um bando de hormônios adolescentes fora de controle... Que vergonha!

Alguns meses de namoro e a timidez inicial se fora. Não podiam namorar na escola – o que não os impedia de trocarem alguns beijos escondidos nos corredores vazios no fim do dia, mas era preciso cuidado – e quase não tinham tempo para ficarem realmente sozinhos. Mas quando ficavam...

Yuki mal podia se reconhecer. Sentia uma ânsia indescritível, uma vontade de tocá-la, beijá-la... Sentia-se um pervertido! Sorte que quase nunca tinham oportunidades de ficar sozinhos por muito tempo. Ele tinha medo de assustá-la, não queria que ela pensasse errado dele, mas... O desejo que sentia estava se tornando quase incontrolável.

E, aparentemente, estava estampado em seu rosto, para seu desgosto.

Parecia que todos na família estavam percebendo seu estado "alterado", e tentavam "ajudar", cada um a seu modo. Shigure empurrara-lhe alguns de seus livros, que ele fizera questão de nem abrir, para não dar mais asas à sua imaginação. E ainda tivera que aturar uma longa e maçante "Tarde de Conversas e Conselhos para o Irmão Mais Novo", como Ayame fizera questão de chamar. Seu irmão acabou até ajudando, de certa forma, quando disse que o que ele estava sentindo era normal, e quando se estava apaixonado, era comum querer dar este passo à diante. Mas quando ele começou a descrever seus relacionamentos da juventude, e finalizou dando números de telefones de alguns motéis dos arredores, Yuki achou que estava indo longe demais...

E Machi, ao invés de ajudar, só estava tornando tudo mais difícil! Ela deveria se fazer de ofendida, e empurrá-lo para longe, quando suas mãos passeavam por debaixo da blusa dela. E não suspirar daquele jeito!!! E nem gemer o nome dele baixinho, de um jeito que fazia o seu sangue correr mais rápido. Como hoje, como antes.

Yuki sorriu de leve, e a aconchegou mais nos braços. Lembrando cada detalhe do dia. Desde que chegara no apartamento dela, horas antes. Tinham combinado de ir ao cinema, mas Yuki quis ser cavalheiro e pegá-la em casa. Mentira. Queria mesmo era ter uns minutos a sós com ela no apartamento, antes de saírem.

"Você chegou cedo demais" disse ela, beijando-o no rosto quando abriu a porta, com um sapato em uma mão e um batom na outra. Ele nada disse, apenas se limitou a sorrir Tinha chegado antes de propósito. Adorava vê-la se arrumando. Para ele.

"Já começou a chover?" ela perguntou, enquanto corria novamente para o banheiro. O tempo estava muito escuro, e alguns raios riscavam o céu.

"Ainda não, mas deve chover logo. Está ventando bastante". Respondeu o rapaz, dando uma olhada pela casa. A jovem ainda tinha aquela mania de não gostar de nada muito organizado, mas pelo menos agora seu apartamento era mais habitável. E ela sempre o arrumava quando sabia que Yuki iria visitá-la. Mas ele estava proibido de abrir gavetas e armários, porque ela geralmente apenas jogava tudo lá dentro.

"Não vou demorar então. Se estiver chovendo quando sairmos, vamos nos molhar no caminho até o metrô..."

"Não se apresse, temos tempo..." respondeu ele, aumentando um pouco o volume da música que ela estava ouvindo baixinho.

"É aquela banda ocidental que você me falou?"

"Sim... Você gosta?" Perguntou a jovem, voltando para a sala, ainda com o sapato na mão.

"Sim. É linda" respondeu ele, puxando-a pela mão, num impulso. Ela deixou cair o sapato, com o susto, mas riu de leve ao entender as intenções dele.

"Não temos tempo para dançar, Yuki. Vamos perder o filme!"

"Não tem problema... Eu prefiro dançar com você a assistir qualquer filme..." respondeu ele, puxando-a mais para perto.

Machi suspirou, e encostou a testa no pescoço dele. Yuki enlaçou sua cintura com uma das mãos, e com a outra brincava com algumas mechas do cabelo dela.

Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, até que a jovem se afastou e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. Muito devagar, as mãos dela foram subindo pelo peito dele, até alcançarem o pescoço. Yuki não sabia se este gesto era premeditado ou não, mas não pôde aguentar. Abraçou-a com mais força e beijou-a de forma apaixonada. O tipo de beijo que ele guardava para quando tinha certeza que estavam realmente sozinhos, que não seriam surpreendidos por ninguém. O tipo de beijo que enlouquecia a ambos, e deixava-os sem ar.

Era nesses momentos que ele desejava que Machi voltasse a ser aquela menina tímida do início do namoro, que enrubescia quando suas mãos se tocavam. Seria mais fácil ter um instante de lucidez se ela não colasse mais ainda o corpo no dele, e não enlaçasse os dedos em sua nuca, com força, como ela estava fazendo. Como se tivesse medo de cair, de se perder, com ele.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo se beijaram, ou por quanto tempo ainda mais se beijariam. A chuva lá fora tinha começado a cair forte, e os trovões faziam barulhos altos, quase abafando a música. E foi justamente quando ela parou de tocar com um estampido forte, que eles se separaram, assustados e ofegantes. No mesmo instante, tudo ficou escuro. Yuki olhou rapidamente pela janela, a rua toda e os outros edifícios também estavam escuros.

"Acho que... Faltou luz..." ofegou a jovem.

"Vou procurar uma vela" respondeu ele, virando-se

"Não..." disse Machi, segurando a mão dele. Yuki virou-se devagar, e mesmo escuro, sabia que ela estava vermelha. "Não precisa... Fique aqui"

"Não quer ficar sozinha no escuro?"

"Não quero ficar longe de você..." respondeu ela, numa voz fraca.

Yuki sentiu o coração bater mais forte. Abraçou-a novamente, e numa voz que nem parecia a dele, sem pensar duas vezes, sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Acho que não quero mais ir ao cinema"

"Nem eu..." respondeu ela, colando os lábios nos dele.

O depois foi apenas uma conseqüência. Sem interromper o beijo, foram cambaleando e tropeçando até o sofá. Yuki não conseguia se lembrar de outro momento que tivessem sido tão ousados, tão intensos. Suspiros, gemidos, mordidas leves, e logo as peças de roupa estavam no chão. Não saberia dizer quem começou, quem continuou, mas não importava. O calor de uma pele sob a outra era demais, para ambos. O gosto da pele dela em seus lábios, as unhas dela em suas costas, um "eu te amo" sussurrado e um abraço. Não tiveram tempo de sentir medo, receio, ou timidez. Só amor e prazer e a vontade de nunca mais se separarem. Nunca.

E nem depois que a lucidez chegou, ainda no escuro e nus abraçados no sofá, apenas com o barulho forte da chuva na janela como companhia, não conseguiram se separar.

"Você é a minha vida, Machi"

"E você é a minha, Yuki"

Yuki ficou mexendo no cabelo dela até deixa-la sonolenta. Quando achou que ela estava dormindo, levou-a nos braços até o quarto.

"Onde você vai me levar? Eu estou sem roupa..." murmurou ela, sonolenta

"Eu também estou, não se preocupe. Vou te levar para a cama" riu ele

"Não vai embora..."

"Eu não vou".

Machi adormeceu em seus braços, mas ele não sentia sono. Sentia-se vivo. E feliz como nunca sequer imaginou. Queria congelar o tempo. Queria ser piegas. Queria ficar com ela para sempre.

Para sempre.


End file.
